I'm Only Me While I'm With You
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: Harry is bitten in the forbidden forest at the end of his first year and is sent away to be trained by a vampire on how to control his abilities and urges, he returns in his 6th year to find things to be a little bit different. HP/KB HG/DS Weasley bashing
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Draco where walking through the forest together when they saw it, a creature had attacked a unicorn and was drinking its blood. Then Draco did the stupidest thing that he could have done, he screamed, the creature looked up at the two boys and they could see the blood dripping from its mouth so both boys turned and ran but Draco then tripped Harry causing him to fall to the floor which gave the creature enough time to pounce on Harry and begin drinking blood from his neck.

Harry felt the life draining from him and fought his hardest to push the creature off of him but it was too strong. Neither or the creature biting him saw the black mist escape his scar. Then Harry surprisingly felt the creature relinquish its hold on him and hold its wrist to Harry which was cut open and bleeding, it was then that Harry realised that he had been bitten by a vampire, however his need for blood consumed him before he thought about the fact that he had been bitten, soon the creature pulled away from him and he could see that was a young woman that he bitten him, she had hair to about mid length down her body to her elbow and her hair was messy and blonde.

"Are you ok sweetie?" the woman asked him "I am sorry I bit you but I was so hungry, I got lost with my mate in your forest and I could feel the power radiating from you, I didn't want to kill you so I had to save your life so I turned you,"

It was then that Harry realised what he happened, he was a vampire, a freak, a monster. The Dursleys had been right, he was a freak after all he hadn't been at Hogwarts a year and already he was part of the undead. Harry then began to cry large tears, he would never be normal again, no girl would want him not that he was interested in girls at the age of 11 but there were a few girls that he had crushes on, Hermione was his best friend and therefore the girl that he was the closest to, the three Gryffindor chasers where all really nice girls and had watched out for Harry, Katie in particular as she was in her second year so she had helped him as much as she could with homework so that he was always up to date after quidditch practice especially with Wood taking it as he tended to obsess over the sport.

"Oh hunny," the young vampire said pulling him into a hug "it's ok being a vampire isn't so bad, I mean we cannot go out in the daytime but at least you don't have to worry about dying I mean we are immortal."

Then there was a rustling in the bushes and a blonde man turned up with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Harmony what are you doing?" he asked he walking over towards them "please tell me you haven't bitten him, angel will kill me for this and then he will kill you, I told you only small little wood creatures not a human,"

"I was hungry Blondie bear," the girl who Harry guessed was called Harmony said "I had to turn him to save him Spike, I don't know what he is but he is powerful,"

"I can feel it two," the man said nodding.

"Spike I think he still has a soul," Harmony said

"I wonder why" Spike said "everyone else loses theirs,"

"Wizard," Harry sobbed softly and the man turned to look at him.

"That explains that." Spike said

"Huh?" Harmony said dumbly

"He is a magical vampire," Spike said "his magical core binds his soul to his body, he still has his magic so therefore he still has his soul, think of it as if I bit Willow,"

"Ok," Harmony said and Harry groaned.

"Let the poor bloke up luv," Spike said pulling Harmony away and then helping Harry up to his feet "just take a minute to let your senses to adapt here mate, I know it will take a while to adapt,"

"I am a freak," Harry spat already feeling angry "because she was hungry she killed me and turned me into one of you, all my friends will abandon me and I will be kicked out of school because of you."

Then galloping could be heard and a centaur appeared,

"Harry Potter." It said "Hagrid is looking for you ... vampire."

"Centaur," Spike said and Harry turned him Spike's face had distorted and looked more monstrous.

"Leave here," the centaur said "the boy means you no harm,"

"Yeah about that," Spike said sheepishly his face returning to normal "turns out young Harmony here found young Harry and turned him in a moment of bloodlust so technically he is a vampire as well,"

However the centaur didn't look surprised that what had occurred had occurred and nodded, "I will lead you back to Hagrid," it said "Professor Dumbledore will wish to speak with you about Mr Potter."

Spike nodded and the three followed the centaur,

"Harry," Spike said "if you don't mind me calling you Harry, you are not a freak, I am over 100 years old I am a lot more use to being a vampire than you, of course I didn't realise it was a gift until I got my soul back but I realise now that it is a gift,"

"I just don't want my friends to abandon me," Harry said "I don't like my family, it felt nice having friends,"

"You aren't alone anymore Harry." Harmony said putting a hand on the young boy's shoulder "you have me and Spike, and Angel."

Harry wanted to ask who Angel was but they had moved into the clearing and Harry could see Neville, Hermione, Hagrid and Draco looking at them.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked him.

Then Hagrid lifted his crossbow and pointed it at Spike.

"William the Bloody." He hissed and Hermione gasped and stepped behind Hagrid.

"I prefer Spike now mate actually," Spike said defensively "do you want to point that somewhere else?"

"Not a chance vampire," Hagrid said "Harry step away from him before he bites you,"

"It's too late," Harmony said drawing attention to her as she looked extremely solemn "I was suffering bloodlust, we had been fighting a vampire coven who were trying to bring back Darla, we were both heavily injured and I turned Harry in my bloodlust,"

"The boy who lived is a freak," Draco laughed "wait until the others here this Potter; Dumbledore won't be able to save you now."

"Watch what you call a freak you inbred twerp," Spike said "Mr Potter still has his soul because of his magic, he will need to come with us though, we can look after him."

Hagrid was shocked at what he had heard, the boy who lived was a vampire and now he wasn't doing much living to be fair, but it just seemed like everything was happening to Harry, his parents were dead, his godfather had betrayed them to the dark lord and now he was a vampire.

"I will have to take you to Dumbledore," Hagrid said "can't just have Harry disappearing you know?"

"Of course," Spike said and Hagrid lead the group out of the forest with Spike with him and Harmony at the back of the group with Hermione and Harry.

"I feel terrible for you Harry," Hermione said "I don't know what to say."

"Just promise me you will be my friend?" Harry asked softly "you where one of my first friends Hermione please don't let this stop us from being friends."

Hermione then clipped Harry around the back of the neck and pulled him into a hug.

"Of course this doesn't change anything you silly boy," Hermione said and then she felt tears landing on her shoulder. "What is the matter Harry?"

"No one has ever hugged me before." Harry said was then surprised to find himself be pulled into a bear hug by Hermione and more surprisingly Harmony.

"Sorry," the young vampire said when she let go "got all caught up in the moment you know?"

Harry wasn't surprised that when they got to the front of the school Albus Dumbledore was waiting for them.

"Mr Potter," he said softly "I am so sorry,"

Harry nodded, he didn't want the headmaster's sympathy he just wanted the headmaster to be able to do something about it.

"We want to help Harry," Spike said and Albus looked up at him "we know a vampire, Angel he is more famously known as Angelus, he will be able to help Harry control his urges so that he could potentially still live in your society,"

"My father would never allow it," Draco spat "Potter would be put down like the dog that he was,"

"Silence," Harmony seethed and Draco screamed in fear "you stupid boy, you know nothing of vampires we are not animals that you can just put down, we are the undead, we are not like the creatures that followed your dark lord."

"I take it," Albus said "you are descended from the master?"

"Yes," Spike said "I was turned by Druscilla, who was turned by Angelus who was turned by Darla who was turned by the master,"

"Ah," Albus said "then I would suggest Mr Malfoy that before you embarrass yourself further you remove yourself from these vampires' presence, vampires that belong to the Order of Aurelius have long held court with the magical world, both wanting to do what was best for their kind and trying to preserve peace with both vampires and wizards, I was uninformed that you still existed I thought that the order died out some years ago, around the 18th century was the time they left Britain.

"They moved to America," Spike said "the master decided that he wanted to open the hellmouth, he failed in 1937 after creating a whole army of vampires that were the elite, we only fed when we had to but he became consumed with the hellmouth and was judged too dangerous, he was later killed by a slayer."

"I am to take it that you wish to take Mr Potter with you?" Albus said "where is it that you will take him?"

"LA," Spike said "Angel is in LA, we will take him there, is there a time that you will want him back? 1 year? 2?"

"I think his 6th year will be long enough," Albus said "so four years from this summer, the summer of 1996 I would like Harry returned."

"Does Harry not get a say in all of this?" Hagrid asked

"I know it is for the best," Harry said "I don't want to hurt my friends, when do we leave?"

"We can leave now if you want?" Spike asked him

"Just let me get my things." Harry asked and Albus nodded, Neville then went with Harry to the common room to get his things.

"I cannot go up and see them Neville," Harry said "Dean, Seamus and Ron, and you just slide my trunk down the stairs and I will silence the stairs,"

Neville nodded and went upstairs as he did so Harry cast Silencio on the stairs so that no one heard Neville, to Harry's surprise Katie Bell came down stairs whilst he was waiting for Neville,

"What are you doing down here Katie?" Harry asked her

"I had a dream about you," she said "that you had been bitten by a vampire and you were leaving, I know it sounds stupid but I just wanted to be sure."

"I was turned," Harry said "and I am leaving I am coming back in my 6th year, your 7th."

"That sucks," Katie said softly "I thought I would get to see you more and now you are going."

"It is for everyone' protection Katie," Harry said and surprisingly she stepped forwards and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek if he wasn't dead he would have blushed.

"What was that for?" Harry asked

"A promise," Katie said with a soft red hue to her cheeks "if you promise me you will come back I will kiss you on the lips the first time I see you ... with tongue,"

"Ew" Neville said from the stairs causing them to both turn and look at him which in turn caused Neville to blush "oh here is your trunk Harry,"

"Thanks Neville," Harry said and surprisingly he lifted his trunk like it was lighter "I guess I will see you around."

They both nodded and Harry turned and left the common room. He walked out onto the stair case and went down to the entrance hall like professor Dumbledore had told him to and he saw Harmony and Spike waiting for him with Hermione and Albus.

"Bye Harry." Said a crying Hermione as she hugged her best friend goodbye.

"Good bye Mr Potter," Albus said extending a hand to Harry which he shook

"I will see you in 4 years sir," Harry said with a grin "see you soon Mione." Hermione then smiled and nodded and hoped she did see her best friend again.

Then the three vampires disappeared off into the night.

A/N:

So there is the first chapter any questions just PM me and for Buffy/Angel fans I know Spike and Harmony are OOC but the beauty of an AU crossover is I can make them OOC cause it's fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

In the Angel/Buffyverse Angel didn't take the wolfram and hart offer and Spike didn't get transferred into the amulet he just went to LA to get some time to work on having a friendship with Angel rather than kill each other

1 year later

"Are you sure about this Angel?" Harry asked his mentor,

"Harry I am sure," Angel said irritably "everyone has a dark and a light side, the best way for you to control all of your powers is for you to embrace your dark side,"

"You cause you are on such good terms with Angelus." Harry muttered but he knew that Angel could hear him."

"I am actually," Angel said "I want him away and he stays away, he does as he is told, but we aren't talking about me we are talking about you,"

Harry and Angel were currently sitting in Angel's office talking about Harry's dark side as the others had called it, Spike on the other hand claimed to like the darker side of Harry or the vampire side as he called it, claiming that as they had gotten all of Harry's spell books for the next 4 years they should focus on training him on how to be a vampire and Willow and Tara would be able to help with any magic problems.

"I don't think that it is a good idea to separate them though," Harry said "I mean if I separate them I won't have control over the dark side will I?"

"I get the feeling that you don't want to not be in control," Spike said from the doorway "I get that it is to do with you being a vampire huh? We aren't taking your soul away just separating your types of magic."

Harry seemed to be slightly placated by this as he sighed at this and nodded. Over the last year Harry had been looked after well by Spike, Angel and Harmony. The young vampiress had been quite protective of the young wizard. She had refused to allow Harry to go on the hunts and missions that could be potentially dangerous for Harry. After they had met the team of Angel' friends such as Wesley and Cordelia, Harry had been able to gain three older sisters/mothers in Harmony, Cordelia and Fred.

Fred had been an older sister in the sense that she made sure that he did everything that a teenager should do. Harry was lucky in the sense that he was able to go outside in the day time rather than having to wait until the night time like other vampires such as Spike and Angel, Fred had been able to engineer a machinery type bracelet that Harmony could wear so that she could go out in the daytime with Harry. Unfortunately the first time Harry had gone outside he had been taken shopping by the 3 young women and regretted the fact that he couldn't kill himself. Cordelia had bought him enough clothes to last him the whole year which made Spike and Angel laugh at the young man when he had returned and looked like he would kill the older vampires if he had do it again.

Angel and Spike had to adapt to having Harry around but after the time it had taken them they were surprised that the young man seemed far beyond the 11 year old that he actually was. Surprisingly it was Angel and Spike that had to stop a frothing at the mouth Harmony from going to privet drive and killing the Dursleys. It was at that point Harry realised he finally had people that cared for him and not just people that had him forced upon them to look after him.

"So just separating?" Harry said "not removing?"

"Not removing," Spike clarified "we even had Willow check it."

"Maybe when I am older," Harry said "we know that Voldemort is out there the stronger I am the better."

"Ok," Angel said.

Hogwarts had a very different year without Harry being there. Albus hadn't been able to find a defence against the dark arts professor so he had allowed Gilderoy Lockhart to take the job as he had claimed that he was qualified enough to take the job. It had turned out that Lockhart hadn't done anything what he had claimed to do which became apparent at a duelling club meeting when Severus Snape who was a trained defence teacher beat him in just seconds. Also the chamber of secrets was almost opened again when a Horocrux of Voldemort's was brought to the school by Ginny Weasley, luckily the Horocrux had been found just a week after the school year had began, this was because Albus had increased the wards since vampires had gotten into Hogwarts, of course the vampires had chanced upon finding Hogwarts and they didn't have any intention of hurting a student they had only turned Harry because of the fact that Harmony had been suffering from bloodlust.

Even though Albus couldn't prove it he knew that a family of a death eater was the reason why the diary had entered the school, surprisingly the loss of Harry Potter from the school had changed the whole school completely. Unlike Albus had expected the quite bookish Hermione Granger had came out of her shell more because she had been taken under the wing of the three Gryffindor chasers, it had became apparent in Harry's first year that the three older girls cared for Harry but it was even more obvious by the fact that Katie, Alicia and Angelia had seemed to pick up on the fact that Hermione was lost without her best friend and seemed to involve her with everything they did.

The three girls had taken turns missing Hogsmeade weekends so that Hermione had one of them with her so that she had a friend with her so that she felt more confident, this was because Hermione had gone from being a bookish 1st year that had a male best friend which had distanced her from the girls at Hogwarts already to having three older girls treating her like a little sister.

Ron on the other hand had not stayed friends with Hermione without Harry being around, he had become better friends with pureblood families, some of which where borderline dark families and families with Slytherin children that had been neutral during the first war such as the Greengrass's who even though they were Slytherins it wasn't because they were a dark family it was more to do with the fact they were ruthless businessmen and women who would do anything that they had to do so that they could survive.

Ron had really came into his own, making a whole amount of allies and friends which worried Albus as the majority of the group where purebloods and Albus had a fear that Ron Weasley would become like Voldemort, Albus had seriously hoped that he was wrong about the young Weasley male as the young man had appeared to be someone who would thrive within the light but it appeared now that he was being seduced by the power of the dark magic.

At the end of the year Hermione Granger and other Gryffindors somehow had either managed to make Veritaserum or stole it from Severus Snape and had given it to professor Lockhart and asked him about his accomplishments which had admitted to being false, even though Albus was unable to prove it he was sure that his potions professor had a ghost of a smile on his face when it was revealed that Lockhart was a fraud.

A year later

The next year the vampires got to see teenage Harry, teenage Harry was very different to 11 and 12 year old Harry. He was a lot more argumentative for one thing, he argued a lot more with Harmony over the fact that she treated him like a child and didn't allow him to go out on missions with Angel and the team claiming that he was old enough to do so, Harmony however as his sire had authority over the others on what Harry could and couldn't do and had forbidden him from going on missions until he was completely in control of his vampiric side whilst he was in a form of bloodlust, this was something that Harry was still unable to control which was why they tried to prevent Harry form getting into fights so that his bloodlust wouldn't get out of control.

Also Harry had his first interaction with a slayer when Harry met Buffy Summers, the blonde slayer had been worried about a magical vampire but when she met Harry she realised that there was not anything that she had to worry about as it was clear that Angel and Spike would raise Harry's vampire side in a way that would not cause problems for them in the long run as they were teaching Harry what was right and wrong as Angel had converted Harry to animal blood rather than human blood but there had been times that Harry had drank blood from Harmony when he had needed to but Harmony hadn't been bothered that Harry had drunk blood from her as they hadn't wanted Harry to drink blood from humans.

Hogwarts had yet another interesting year as a former marauder Remus Lupin was returning to Hogwarts as another marauder Sirius Black had broken out of Azkaban and seemed to be heading for Hogwarts, no one knew why though as Harry had 'disappeared' as he left in the middle of his first year. Dementors had been placed at Hogwarts so that Sirius Black couldn't get to the students much to the annoyance of professor Dumbledore as Fudge had simply done so without consulting the headmaster. Albus hadn't even known what the Dementors would be there until they had turned up.

It had turned out that Sirius hadn't wanted a student as such, Peter Pettigrew a man that Sirius had supposedly killed after he had betrayed the Potters which was why he was in Azkaban wasn't as dead as other people had believed him to be, he had hidden himself as a rat ironically as Pettigrew had betrayed the Potters not Black. Pettigrew had been a rat for the last 13 year of his life. Pettigrew was caught by Black and Lupin and handed over to the ministry. Sirius had been distraught as well as Remus when Albus had told them what had happened to Harry, however they both agreed not to try and track down Harry until he contacted Albus at least to let Albus know that he was in control of his vampire side especially with the strained relationship between vampires and werewolves and Albus didn't want Harry to lose a link to his parents because of this.

A year later

For Harry's 14th birthday he was taken to the pictures by Harmony and Fred, Cordelia had been helping Angel and Spike track down a demon and had been unable to go with them but on their way back to the old hotel where the group lived the demon came across the boy who lived.

The demon had ran at Fred probably smelling the fear that was coming off of the young lady but as he got within arm's length of Fred, Harry managed to grab the demon around the neck and lifted it up off of the floor and pinned it to the wall.

"Harry," Harmony said pulling on his arm but the arm was locked on the choking demon and showed no sign of Harry letting go of the demon.

"He tried to hurt Fred," Harry said and the two women could hear the anger in his voice and it was clear that Harry wanted to kill the demon and would do so because the demon had the nerve to try and take someone that Harry cared about away from Harry.

"I am ok though Harry," Fred said pulling his head away from the demon to look at her "I am ok, you can let him go."

"Ok," Harry said and both girls smiled at Harry and nodded, then however Harry moved his hand and snapped the demon's neck.

"What was that," Harmony said looking at Harry darkly

"I was protecting you," Harry said like it was simple.

After this it became clear that Harry would not be babied like he had been up to this point, he began helping Angel and Spike with all the jobs that they undertook, he soon fought vampires, demons and werewolves.

Hogwarts hosted the triwizard tournament which brought both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons came to Hogwarts to compete, Angelina Johnson was the Hogwarts champion against Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour, the tournament ended in a draw with all three champions winning a task. Hermione had gone to the Yule ball with Viktor Krum which had ended her friendship with a jealous Ron who had accused her of betraying Hogwarts and Angelina. Angelina on the other hand was very proud of the young girl for getting to be Viktor Krum's date to the ball, Katie had gone to the ball with Fred Weasley and Angelina had gone with George, Alicia had gone with Lee Jordan.

As expected Hogwarts was a lot different with three different schools on the one campus, the other two schools integrated well with the Hogwarts students, a large amount of the Beauxbatons girls got on with the Hogwarts girls and the Durmstrang boys integrated well also, however there were some exceptions to this some Hogwarts boys namely Ron and Draco didn't do much for wizard veela relations when Ron accused Fleur Delacour of trying to seduce him and ruin his relationship with Lavender Brown, Draco on the other hand and more perversely had tried to rape 10 year old Gabrielle Delacour when he was sent to collect her for the second task.

**Another year gone**

When Harry turned 15 he was very lucky that he had been able to control his magic and vampiric urges and powers, if he hadn't been able to do so he would have been denied his return to Hogwarts something that he had been anticipating and wanting for a long time, he wanted to be able to see Hermione and Ron again, he had wondered if his best friends would remember him as he had been gone for so long. Furthermore Harry had wondered more importantly if Katie Bell would remember him the beautiful young chaser had kissed him before he had left, even though it had only been on the cheek there had been the promise of more when he returned, Katie had been involved in Harry's dreams many times over the years for many different reasons, when he was younger she was in his dreams for when he returned and she made good on her promise and kissed him on the lips.

However in more recent dreams or nightmares as Harry had preferred to call them this hadn't happened, Katie had moved on and met someone else, or she had told him that she had lied and she would never want a monster like Harry, normally it was a Weasley that she had been dating in the dreams and Harry wanted himself to be wrong as he didn't want to lose a friendship with a Weasley or Katie but as he had aged so had his feelings for Katie as he had at first been shocked that she said she would kiss him but now he was very much looking forward to it.

For those who knew it was just one more year until Harry returned the school was abuzz w2ith excitement especially for Hermione and Katie, Angelina was leaving Hogwarts after this year and it was also Alicia's last year as well which meant that Katie would be the only original chaser from Harry's quidditch team, something that she wasn't looking forward to but the fact that she knew Harry was returning had brightened her mood to the fact she had something to look forward to for the next school year even though it was her last.

The ministry had decided to impose a stooge on Hogwarts to try and limit the influence of Dumbledore as Fudge had become convinced that Dumbledore had wanted to overthrow him as the minister even though Albus had no intention of taking control of the minister' office as he was very much happy being headmaster and part of the Wizengamot.

Katie was suspended from quidditch with Fred and George after they had beaten up Draco Malfoy for him saying derogatory remarks about Harry and the Weasleys. At the end of the year the ministry stooge was still a part of the school however Katie and Hermione knew one thing that would shake the whole school up.

This summer Harry returned.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel had been unable to leave LA at the time so Spike and Harmony agreed to take Harry back home claiming that they were not about to leave him now simply because he was going back to England, ok it was more Harmony than Spike as she was Harry's sire but Spike had formed a friendship with the young man and saw him almost like a little brother that he wanted to protect all of the time and he wasn't going to let that change for anything. However they had agreed with Angel that if Harry had decided he wanted nothing more to do with them then they would leave him alone but they wouldn't do so unless Harry told them that he wanted them to do so personally.

They arrived at Hogwarts where they had agreed with Albus as Harry of course didn't know where the rest of his friends where living at the time and also Albus would be able to help him find his friends easier than him doing it on his own.

They saw Albus waiting on them at the edge of the forest.

"Harry?" Albus asked "my word you look different, older, more powerful"

Harry had turned from being around 5'3 in height to around 6'2 in height, this hair had become slightly lighter and become more like a dark brown than black, also his hair had become a lot more controlled and tamed as he had gotten his hair cut more often when he was in America than when he had been in the UK as his aunt and uncle had not cared what he looked like so therefore didn't care what happened to him. Also his eyes had changed also from green to blue, to be honest that was the only thing that Harry had not been happy about was the fact that he had lost his mother's eye colour and therefore it meant that he no longer had his mother's green eyes something that he didn't want to lose as he had no memories of his parents anymore so therefore it would be impossible for him to have anything that was Lily and James anymore that was him.

It had been hard for Harry to lose those green eyes and Harmony had comforted him as much as she could as she knew that it was more than just losing an eye colour it was much more than that it was the last link that Harry had to his parents, Harmony knew that Harry had prided himself on not showing his emotions much since he had been turned but that was simply something that had been too much for the young wizard/vampire.

"It has been 4 years sir," Harry said to the headmaster with a smile "it is good to see you sir,"

"You two my boy," Albus said smiling at him "thank you Harmony, William,"

"I prefer Spike now sir." Spike said dryly "but is was fun looking out for Harry, he is a good kid, we would keep him for longer if we could but he wanted to come back and we weren't going to stop him from seeing his friends it has been so long since he has seen them after all."

"What did you teach Harry?" Albus asked the two older vampires.

"We taught him control of his vampire side," Harmony said "well Spike and Angel did, I don't always have control obviously, I mean I was the reason that Harry is a vampire now."

"No one blames you Harmony," Harry said putting a hand on the smaller vampire "you were suffering from bloodlust if you hadn't have drank my blood you would have gone insane and I interrupted you when you where eating and drinking from the unicorn,"

"Thanks Harry," Harmony said hugging the young man and it became apparent to Albus that Harry did care for the young vampire that had helped him as before he had left Hogwarts he hadn't really been the best at comforting people it was obvious that the young man had changed in the time that he had been away.

"No problem," Harry said with a smile

"Anyway," Spike said "we taught him how to control his vampire urges and how to use his vampire powers like ghosting, we have a friend who is a wiccan, she helped Harry as his magic aged with his vampire abilities and we also taught him how to use a sword, a bow and arrow, how to stake vampires and how to drive a car,"

"So you have taught him pretty much everything that he will need to know?" Albus asked him the two vampires.

"For now," Spike said "we are going to stick around for a while if that is ok, after all he is a teenage vampire is a school with normal children just because we have taught him how to control himself doesn't mean that they will be able to control themselves."

Albus sighed and nodded, he knew that Spike was right, he had been hoping that before Harry returned the magical world would be in a peaceful regime where they would not have any prejudices against any magical creature as had been the case before the first war. However Fudge listened to much to people who had money rather than people who had experience, Dolores Umbridge had gained her high position in the ministry because of her links in with death eaters who where in the ministry such as Lucius Malfoy, Theodore Nott Sr and Manuel Zabini.

Members of the ministry such as Umbridge and Percy Weasley who had joined the ministry after he finished Hogwarts were openly against magical creatures, however they had failed at every turn to have magical creatures be removed from the magical world as a lot of families that where on the Wizengamot such as the Bones', the Black's and the Potter' who Albus had used his position as Harry's steward to protect Harry the best that he could, of course he had been doing the same years before to protect Remus Lupin the years before so that the werewolf was safe.

"What has changed here?" Harry asked

"sadly professor Quirrell died at the end of your first year he tried to steal something from Hogwarts but ran into our very large security measure however I get the feeling that was not what you wished to talk about young Harry, your friends have all changed," Albus said "miss Granger has thrived being friends with Katie Bell, Katie looked out for her once you had left, Mr Weasley on the other hand has become closer to the pureblood families at Hogwarts, they still got on with each other I believe but they do not spend as much time as they use to when you where around."

Harry was surprised that his two best friends where no longer as close as they had been before that as he had thought that they were actually friends rather than the fact that they were both simply friends with him and they were willing to put up with each other so that they could remain friends with Harry.

"Also," Albus said "your godfather had been in Azkaban accused of betraying your parents to Voldemort however we have recently learnt that it isn't the case, he was released from prison two years ago however I convinced him to allow you to be able to finish your training before he contacted you, I hope I was not too forward in doing this Harry I simply wanted you to be able to focus on your training more than anything."

"That is ok Albus," Harry said "I understand why you did it after all I needed to be focused on controlling my vampire side and if I had new people in my life that cared for me I don't think it would help my emotions right now, so in short I forgive you,"

Albus nodded at this as he hadn't intended to hurt the young man by making the decision he had simply only wanted to help young Harry however it seemed like Harry had understood why he had done what he had done.

"Now obviously you cannot return to your relatives'," Albus said "mainly because of you being a vampire but also the fact they have moved when you didn't return last year we have no idea where they are as they are muggles so we cannot therefore simply send them a letter, especially if they have changed their name,"

Harry was internally happy that he didn't have to live with his relatives for the summer however he was also wondering where he would be living for the summer.

"Where will I be living then sir?" Harry asked him

"We have resurrected an old Hogwarts tradition for all students that wish to do so," Albus said "we allow the students to stay at Hogwarts so that they can stay with their friends, a large amount of the school will be coming back in a couple of days including miss Granger and miss Bell when I told them that you were coming back here when you returned,"

Harry grinned at this which was because he couldn't wait to see either witch again, it had been 4 years since he had seen either of them, also he wanted to see the witches for different reasons, he wanted to see Hermione because she was his best friend and he cared for her deeply, also he wanted to see Katie because she had been a large part of his dreams since he had left Hogwarts and he certainly couldn't wait to see her again.

Hermione had not wanted to leave Hogwarts only to come back but she had to as the school had not allowed her to simply stay, she had wanted to stay as she knew that Harry was returning soon, however they hadn't wanted to draw attention to the fact that Harry was returning and had to make it sound like another school year. Hermione had clashed with the teacher Delores Umbridge over the fact that the teacher had refused to teach anything that required actual wand waving, even Snape who didn't traditionally like Gryffindors had to admire the proverbial balls on miss Granger seen as how Albus was seemingly being held by the ministry in a way that if he refused their teacher access to the school it would therefore seem that the ministry was right and Dumbledore was trying to hide something from them. Hermione had encouraged many fifth, sixth and seventh year students to work together so that they could all pass the DADA test at the end of the year claiming that they were a school and even though they didn't have to like each other they where all the same in the sense that they were the future of the magical world and they could all make changes to it.

She had managed to convince the majority of the school that members of the wizarding world such as Fudge and Umbridge had been against any form of change in the world that would take power away from themselves as there should have been a new election in who should have been the minister by this point as Fudge had taken over in government not long after the war and the magical world had just accepted him as the new leader of magical Britain yet the fact they seemed so opposed to Voldemort was laughable to her.

The group had done well and Hermione believed that all of the people taking OWLs or NEWTs would have done enough to pass their exams, even though Hermione could take pride in the facts that she had helped those people she hadn't done it for glory or power she had done it because she had found it to be the right thing for her to do.

Katie on the other hand had not had the best time since Harry had left, the quidditch team hadn't been as good without him, they had won the first house cup since Charlie Weasley had left in Harry's first year but Harry had played the first two games of the year so there was no way that another team could have beaten them to the cup as they had the best record, then they beat slytherin simply on the brilliance of their chasers as the reserve seeker had been terrible an arrogant 2nd year called Cormac McLaggen who boasted that he was better than Harry even though Harry had been the seeker for the early part of the season and claimed that Harry had heard he wasn't the best seeker and ran away in shame. Katie on the other hand who knew the truth had cut Cormac down to size but didn't reveal Harry's secret.

Over the next 4 years Katie spent most of the time worrying about school and Harry, also however she was worried she would lose Hermione as a friend if she told her friend about her feelings for Harry as it was clear that the young girl had feelings for Harry also and she feared that in Harry's time away he wouldn't want Katie to live up to her side of the agreement that they had and he didn't want her to kiss him.

"Are you ok Harry?" Spike teased his young friend "or are you thinking about a pretty young lady?"

Harry blushed at this which caused Spike to laugh only to get slapped around the back of the head by Harmony.

"Be nice," she told her sire "otherwise you will be sleeping alone for a long time Spike."

This caused Spike to sober instantly and caused Harry to laugh at the other vampires expense as even though neither vampire would admit it they knew that Harmony had an effect on the pair of them that they would never want to hurt her or upset her and even though they pretended not to like this they were oblivious to the fact that they would change a thing about the type of relationship they had with the blonde vampire.

Harmony had tried mothering Harry like some sires did when they turned children, however she quickly learnt that Harry didn't need her to be his mother surprisingly Cordelia had stepped into that role which had amazed many people including Angel and Buffy when she visited as the young brunette had never shown mothering instincts at all when she had lived in Sunnydale and even when she had first moved to LA she hadn't appeared to have changed.

However when Harry had arrived she had been very different, she had looked after him and she and Harmony had comforted him whenever he had needed them to. As well as this Harmony had adopted the cooler older sister persona that Harry didn't have in his life as she was the one in the group that was most likely to let him slack off and be a kid other than Spike and Gunn.

Angel had been more the dad of the family with Cordelia being the mother which meant pretty much they had secret feelings for each other and neither would act on them no matter how much Harmony pushed Cordy and surprisingly how much Spike pushed Angel the older vampire still wouldn't tell her how he felt. Then Harmony, Spike, Fred and Harry where more their dysfunctional children, especially Harry and Spike who where the most child like even though Harmony tried her best to control the two vampires she was never completely successful in doing so, also neither vampire wanted to be controlled by anyone and they did what they wanted when they wanted.

"Ok," Spike said "I will behave,"

"Good boy," Harry teased tapping the older vampire on the back of the head.

"You are so lucky she likes you," Spike muttered "sometimes I wish I could kill you,"

"I know you love me really Spike," Harry said with a grin and Spike lunged at the younger vampire only for Harry to move out of the way and Spike landed on the floor, "you have to be faster than that Spike."

"I am going to wring your neck you annoying little brat," Spike said lunging again and missing again,

"You are too old Spike." Harry laughed and Albus couldn't help but admire the heart and childhood that Harry seemed to have gained over the past four years. When young Harry had gone to Hogwarts it was clear to see that he didn't have a very good home life yet Albus believed that the blood wards where needed to keep Harry safe, however now seeing Harry acting like a child made Albus regret the spell he had told Lily to ensure the blood wards as Harry may have had a very different childhood if the blood wards had not been in place.

Then Harmony jumped on Harry's back and took him to ground causing the two of them to fall down.

"If I may," Albus said drawing attention back to himself "it may be best for us to get inside before the wonder where I have gotten to."

"Of course sir," Harry said his blush fading from his cheeks but it couldn't stop Harmony's smirk.

However when Harry walked into the entrance hall nothing could have prepared him for what happened.

"Harry!" a young girl shouted and then a brown bushy blur hit Harry taking him off of his feet and onto his back as he was gripped in a tight hug,

"Hey Mione," he wheezed out. Harmony then looked at Spike and grinned, Hogwarts was going to be so much fun,"

A/N:

This is an AU story where Quirrell didn't find out a way past fluffy but tried anyway and died I couldn't think of another way to get rid of him without Harry staying around


	4. Chapter 4

"I missed you so much," Hermione said holding him tightly "and you look so different,"

"You do two Mione," Harry said with a grin.

It was true the young witch had significantly changed, the slightly large teeth that she had had been shrunken, he guessed that she had shrunk them herself or had gotten another student to help her, she had grown to around 5'7 or 5'8 in height and had become quite curvy, her bushy hair had become quite a lot tamer also.

"So," Hermione said "are you back for good?"

"Now at least," Spike said drawing attention to him from the two teens "oh Harry, yeah he is back, me and Harmony, not so much."

"So what has it been like here?" Harry asked his best friend "how has school been, what have you learnt?"

"The majority of teachers are good," Hermione said "Snape treated me better when you left he just sees me as smart now, Malfoy was practically gleeful that you left he tried to tell people you where a vampire but Dumbledore stopped him."

"Dumbledore stopped him?" Harry said seemingly surprised

"Of course he would Harry." Hermione admonished her best friend "he doesn't care that you are a vampire, neither do I, I am still your best friend and he is still your headmaster,"

"I know what he meant." Spike said "we are looked down upon for what we are, Harry wasn't expecting to be protected at Albus' expense like it appeared to have been the case, I have to admit it is a surprise if I do say so myself."

"Why?" Hermione asked defensively stepping towards Spike and Harry could feel a Hermione rant coming on like he had seen happen to Ron in their first year "you are against wizards and witches when they attack you and then you are suspicious when they help you I don't know what the matter with you is but I am pretty sure that we cannot win with you."

"Me," Spike said "or my kind?" then he nodded at Harry who was standing behind Hermione with a hurt look on his face.

"You know I didn't mean it that way." Hermione said softly "it was just you were making out that the wizarding world would turn their back on you when they didn't need you I would never do that to you Harry, I promise I would never ever do that."

"I know you wouldn't" Harry said hugging his best friend "we were just making a vocal decision Mione, we didn't think that Albus would defend me even though he cares, he didn't have to because he didn't know what I would be like when I came back."

Then Hermione held Harry into the great hall and sat next to him with Harmony and Spike the other side of the table with them.

"So how is the being a vampire situation?" Hermione asked him "have you gotten it under control?"

"Yeah," Harry said "I drink pig's blood, any animal really just so that it wasn't human,"

"Yeah Angel makes sure of that," Harmony said with a smile "he never lets us drink human blood, only when we are suffering blood lust after fighting other vampires or demons but we drink from each other we don't drink from none vampires."

"Oh," Hermione said

"Yeah." Harry said "we pride ourselves on that."

Then some of the other students that where in the grounds came down to dinner.

"So is Katie here yet?" Harry asked "I wanted to see her if she is here, yet."

"You want to kiss her," Hermione said and Harry knew that it wasn't a question.

"Yeah," Harry said "she told me that if I came back she would kiss me,"

"You like her?" Hermione asked, she wasn't hurt even though she had grown to have feelings for Harry she wanted to see him be happy rather than him be with her, if he was happy with Katie then Hermione would accept that it may have been hard for her but she would accept it.

"Yeah," Harry said "I do like her, she was my first crush, you are my best friend but she was the first girl that I liked other than you."

Hermione was slightly hurt that Harry didn't see her that way but she didn't want to lose Harry as her friend so she would rather have him as her best friend rather than lose him completely.

"Well, Well Well," Draco Malfoy said "Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts, I thought you would have been dead by now half-breed," Harry looked up and saw Draco and some Slytherin students who obviously knew and where not bothered that Harry was a vampire. Draco had been able to remember that Harry was a vampire not long after his third year as Dumbledore had been putting two much magic into the wards so therefore he had not been able to sustain the spell but had put a different spell on Draco where he couldn't mention it to anyone with authority or influence which included both of his parents and all Hogwarts staff.

"Have you stopped screaming now?" Harmony said Draco turned and saw Harmony and Spike and began to shake with past fears which caused Spike to smirk and Harmony to blow Draco a kiss, the two vampires knew that they were in the blonde Slytherin's head as they knew he was scared of everything that was different and Spike and Harmony was the epitome of everything that the purebloods didn't want that they didn't like, Spike was a monster or he had been, therefore he was something that was unexpected and unpredictable therefore he couldn't be controlled.

Harmony however was different she was a lot more controlled which made her just as dangerous, she knew what she was doing and what she was in complete control of her actions. Also she had associated herself with the strongest and smartest people that she knew she had done it in high school and she did it as a vampire, in high school she had been friends with Cordelia, as a vampire she was friends with Spike and Angel or close with Spike and Angel who were known as two of the darkest vampires that there where in existence.

"What are you doing here?" Draco said trying to stop himself from looking scared.

"We were invited," Spike said smugly "we are back with Harry and there is nothing you or your daddy can do about it."

Draco just couldn't even think about anything that he could say because he was frozen with fear that the fact Harry Potter was back, he had used the fact that Harry was gone as a way to gain the support he wanted for his pureblood agenda, therefore the fact that Harry was back it wouldn't be good for the pureblood agenda,

"What's the matter Draco?" Harry teased "surprised that I am back? Sorry to disappoint that I didn't stay away."

Then Harry saw her, Katie Bell was standing at the doorway looking at Harry with her mouth wide open as she began walking down the hall. Her head girl badge on her chest gleaming as she stopped right behind Harry.

"Mr Potter," she said causing him to turn around.

"Katie," he breathed out.

"I need to speak to you Mr Potter," Katie said and Harry nodded and let himself be lead away.

"Do you think he will be ok?" Harmony asked with a fake worried look on her face,

"Harm," Spike said "I think our boy will do just fine,"

**America**

"Do you think they will be ok?" Cordelia asked as they walked back towards the hotel

"I think so," Angel said "Harry is clever and he has two very powerful vampires watching out for him."

"Yeah," Cordelia said "I think it will be boring without him being here," then Angel opened the door

"Thanks for cheering me up." Angel said

"What are friends for?" Cordelia said then she turned the lights on and saw Darla standing in the middle of the room with a noticeable baby bump

"You ask me, they're for knocking you up and leaving you high and dry. " Darla said sardonically

"This is impossible" Angel said

" Hello, lover. Long time no see. "Darla saidYHA


	5. Chapter 5: Character Information

These are all the characters that will appear in the story that aren't HP canon

**Darla**

Darla was born under a different name in the late 16th century in the British Isles. As a young prostitute, she immigrated to the Virginia Colony in North America and became independently wealthy, but also contracted a fatal case of syphilis. By 1609, Darla was dying in her luxurious house. She scoffed at a priest who came to her deathbed until he revealed his true identity: The Master, leader of the elite cult of vampires known as the Order of Aurelius. Darla despised the clergy and religion – a trait that would follow her as a vampire. The Master sired her and at some point gave her the name "Darla," Gaelic for "dear one". She eventually forgot her original name. As a vampire, Darla developed a taste for luring male victims by appearing as a seductive and mysterious yet innocuous woman.

Darla in 1753By 1753, Darla was out exploring the world and wreaking havoc during which time she entered a village in Galway, Ireland. There she found a handsome young man named Liam, who was drinking and whoring his way through a rather uneventful life. Admiring him from afar, Darla lured Liam into an alley where she seduced him by offering to show him things he never imagined. She sired Liam and waited for him atop his grave and gave him his first lessons in being a vampire. As he slaughtered his entire village and killed his family Darla explained that this was a way to react to his father's disapproval.

**Spike**

Spike was a famous and widely feared vampire, well-known among both humans and demons for having faced and killed two Slayers throughout his unlife. His evil reputation is second only to Angelus', however Angelus was so vicious it would be nearly impossible for anyone to be considered as evil as he was. Spike first appears in Sunnydale in Buffy's second season, in the episode "School Hard", accompanied by his longtime love Drusilla. Though initially starting out as one of Buffy's most dangerous enemies, he eventually reformed, becoming a member of the Scooby Gang and Buffy's primary love interest after being implanted with a cerebral microchip that prevented him from attacking humans and later regaining his soul. In contrast to Angelus, Spike fell in love with Buffy and tried to function as part of her team even before the return of his soul, which, as opposed to the curse placed on Angelus, was something he sought out himself.

Spike has the strengths and vulnerabilities of any vampire, although due to his age and lineage he is more powerful than regular vampires, yet he remains weaker than those that are older than him in his bloodline, such as Drusilla, Darla and Angel and other older members of the Order of Aurelius. Also, like other members of his bloodline, he is able to resist sunlight longer than regular vampires. However, his resistance is again less than that of Angel's who is older and more durable. Like Angel, Spike is one of the most notorious vampires in history, successfully killing two vampire slayers single-handedly. Under the name William the Bloody, Spike terrorized Europe alongside Drusilla, Angel and Darla throughout the 19th and 20th centuries. One of the factors making Spike so deadly an opponent in battle is his complete disregard for tradition and rules. In his human life, William was an unsuccessful and unappreciated poet; as Spike, he is a passionate fighter and one of precious few vampires to profess love, first for Drusilla and later for Buffy.

**Angel**

Angel was one of the most famous vampires legendary for both his villainy and heroism. Born Liam in 1727 in Galway, Ireland, he was sired by Darla in 1753 and became known as Angelus and was dubbed The Scourge of Europe, earning notoriety for being one of the most sadistic and brutal demons in history. Both The Master and the First Evil recognized how purely evil Angelus was. He was also called The Demon with the Face of an Angel or The One with the Angelic Face due to his physical beauty. However, in 1898, Angelus was cursed by gypsies as vengeance for killing a member of their clan. They returned his soul, forcing him to live for eternity in guilt over the countless crimes he committed. In the late 20th century, Angel, as he began calling himself, became an ally and lover of the current Slayer, Buffy Summers. Realizing they could never be together, Angel left Buffy and moved to Los Angeles, where he became a Champion of the Powers That Be and dedicated himself to "helping the helpless" in the hopes of achieving atonement, though he nonetheless returned to Sunnydale several times to aid Buffy whenever she needed it.

Eventually, Angel adopted the identity of Twilight and gathered a cabal of humans and demons who had become wary of the rise of multiple Slayers. As Twilight, Angel sought to keep these forces distracted as well as make Buffy grow more focused and stronger, and at the same time, try to keep the Slayers' deaths as low as he could.

**Angelus**

On the night he rose from his grave, and in response to Darla's claim that he could have anyone in the village, he set about slaughtering the entire community. First, however, he murdered his own family; he found no problem in entering his former house, as his little sister Kathy invited him in without hesitation or suspicion; according to Liam, "She thought that I'd returned to her. An angel". Liam's own mother was the next victim. Upon killing his father, Liam told him how he had made something of himself after all. However, when he gloated over his victory, Darla cruelly deflated him, claiming that it was in fact his father who had won because his disapproval would haunt Liam for the rest of his life.

Liam took the name "Angelus", presumably inspired by his sister's mistaken belief that he was an angel. He was later described in historical volumes as "the one with the angelic face" and "the demon with the face of an angel". After leaving Ireland, Angelus and Darla cut a bloody swath through Wales and northern England, before finally reaching London in 1760. During Angelus' first meeting with Darla's sire, the Master, he openly mocked the older vampire despite his power and authority, showing no fear despite his greater age, and confronted Darla about her decision to remain underground when she could be traveling the world with him. Won over by his words, Darla chose to live with Angelus, abandoning the Master's leadership.

Known as "the one with the angelic face", Angelus became known as one of the most sadistic vampires in history.

In May 1764, Angelus and Darla killed the family of vampire hunter Daniel Holtz.[6] Holtz devoted himself to capturing Angelus and Darla, chasing them across Europe. Angelus and Darla had a near miss in Arles after making too much noise by ordering room service and eating the waiters. Darla fled to Vienna, abandoning Angelus in a burning barn and riding off on their only horse. After meeting again in Vienna and eating a troubadour in Madrid, Angelus and Darla sired the vampires James and Elisabeth. In 1767, Holtz tracked them down in Marseilles and managed to put numerous arrows in Angelus. After voyaging to Morocco, Holtz briefly lost them in northern Africa, only to track Angelus to Rome in 1771. After a torture session with Holtz and Monsignor Rivalli, Darla finally came to the rescue with a horde of vampires. Instead of killing Holtz, Angelus and Darla realized they had come to view him "like family" and made a sport of ruining his life. Holtz abandoned his hunt and retired to York until in 1773 when a demon named Sahjhan offered to take him to the future where he could continue his revenge.

In 1786, Angelus sired a Puritan by the name of Penn, who mimicked Angelus by wreaking havoc on his father and killing his family. Over time, he began copying Angelus' "signature" of the time, carving a cross-shaped mark on the face of his victims in order to spite God.

In 1789, a lone Angelus encountered The Beast in Prussia, standing in a field of bodies, who sought Angelus' aid in killing the Svear Priestesses, a group who wished to banish the Beast and who could be killed by a vampire. but not by the Beast. When he declined to join with the Beast, Angelus was met with violent reprisal, but a group of Svear priestesses banished the Beast while he was passing out.

On Christmas Eve in 1838, Angelus took his winnings by killing a man named Daniel in Dublin, Ireland after an unfortunate card game. Daniel was to be married the next day.

Of all of Angelus' atrocities, Drusilla was his worst. Angelus uses Drusilla to teach William a lesson. In 1860, a young woman called Drusilla from London, England, caught the attention of Angelus. Drusilla was "cursed" with the "sight," something her mother saw as "an affront to the Lord". Drusilla and her sisters were all noted to be virgins, and Drusilla was described as having been "sweet, pure and chaste." While posing as her priest to torment her, Angelus killed her family, which caused Drusilla to flee to a convent. On the day she was to take her holy orders, Angelus massacred the convent. After having sex with Darla right in front of Drusilla, Angelus finally pushed her over the edge, driving her insane before he finally sired her. Drusilla was Angelus' "masterpiece," an everlasting example of his finest cruelty, as her immortality meant that her torment would never end.

Drusilla, in turn, sired a poet named William, for whom Angelus largely served as a mentor and role model. William, who later became known as "Spike," went so far as to consider the elder vampire his sire. Angelus taught William about the art of mass slaughter, including an incident during a wedding party where Angelus beat the groom to death with his own arm. When he realized how much Spike cared for Drusilla, Angelus had sex with her just to hurt him, an action William would never forgive.

In 1883, Angelus killed a female servant named Margaret during a wealthy Christmas party in London. The woman had a little boy.

In 1888, Spike got himself, Angelus, Darla and Drusilla chased out of London, England and into an abandoned mine shaft in Yorkshire, England by an angry mob. Angelus, wondering why they hadn't killed him yet, threateningly warned William, who had taken the alias of "Spike", not to attract the unwanted attention of angry mobs or the Slayer.

In 1890, Angelus attended a production of Giselle by the Blinnikov, a Russian ballet troupe run by Count Kurskov. Despite being evil, he was moved to tears during the performance. Angelus and Spike used a trick that involved them holding hands and beheading their enemies with a length of wire in St. Petersburg, Russia.

In 1894, Angelus and Spike were captured in Rome, Italy by henchmen of the Immortal, a mysterious and seductive being with whom they both had a fierce rivalry. The two male vampires were tortured while the Immortal had a threesome with Darla and Drusilla, something that, incidentally, the female vampires never allowed Angelus and Spike to do. Angelus and Spike attempted to take revenge on the Immortal, but failed miserably.

In 1898, Angelus slew the favourite daughter of a tribe of gypsies, the Kalderash clan in Borşa, Romania. To avenge her death, the Kalderash cursed him by restoring his human soul, thus afflicting him with a conscience and condemning him to an eternity of remorse for the crimes he'd committed as the soulless Angelus. During the Boxer Rebellion, the vampire—now known as "Angel"—tried and failed to resume his life with Darla, but found himself unable to eat a baby to prove himself to his sire.

Angel fled and lived in self-imposed isolation, controlling the temptation to feed by avoiding humans altogether. He traveled to the United States, arriving in New York via Ellis Island in 1902. By the 1920s, he spent some time in Chicago, where he saved a little dog from being ran over by a car; however, he was tempted to feed on the dog's owner, a young woman who tried to seduce Angel, only to be harshly rejected. He spent time in Missoula, Montana during the Great Depression.

Decades later, during World War II, Angel was coerced to undertake a secret mission by the Demon Research Initiative, who sank him to the bottom of the ocean to rescue an American submarine crew from three Nazi-captured vampires: Spike, Nostroyev and The Prince of Lies. After the American crew captured the German submarine, the vampires had escaped their bonds, and murdered most of the crew; a remnant survived behind a locked hatch. After the submarine suffered damage from a depth charge, Angel was forced to sire a mortally wounded Ensign Sam Lawson, as he was the only person who was able to repair the damage.

In 1952, Los Angeles, Angel was a resident at the Hyperion Hotel. During this time, Angel attempted to stay to himself, avoiding interaction with other residents and patrons. Despite the numerous strange incidents, murders and suicides running rampant throughout the hotel, he looked the other way when his help would have made a difference. After finding a young woman named Judy Kovacs hiding in his room, Angel tried to preserve his isolation, first by disarming and removing the man chasing her, then by immediately ejecting Judy herself. However, her repeated attempts to interact with him allowed the two to build a lukewarm—very surprising and rare for Angel—relationship. Meanwhile, hotel staff and residents, including Judy, continued to become corrupted and, although he didn't understand why, Angel felt compelled to help. He discovered the presence of a Thesulac Demon, a paranoia demon affecting the humans in the hotel, but by the time Angel learned how to defeat it and obtained the items required, the entire hotel was overcome with pathological paranoia. Mad with demon-induced fear, the hotel residents and staff turned on Judy as their exemplar of the Outsider. To save herself, Angel's new friend betrayed him to the mob. With rabid fury, they ambushed Angel, beat him, and then hanged him. Crushed and embittered by the consequences of becoming close to a human, Angel abandoned Judy and everyone else. Instead of destroying the Thesulac as it was in his power to do, he allowed the vicious demon to prey upon and ravage them unhindered.

In New York during the late 1970s, Angel witnessed a robbery at a doughnut shop. After the robber shot the employee and fled, Angel stayed with the man as he died. Unable to resist the sight and smell of the clerk's still-warm blood, Angel helplessly succumbed to the overwhelming urge and fed on the body. Deeply disgusted by his own weakness, Angel fled the shop, and then exiled himself to a life of homelessness, living in alleyways and feeding on rats.

Two decades later, a shadow of his former self, the reclusive and emotionally tortured Angel was sought out in 1996 by a demon named Whistler, who persuaded him to join the fight against the evil that had corrupted him and to help the newly-activated Slayer, Buffy Summers. Angel travelled to Hemery High School in Los Angeles where he witnessed Buffy being called as the Slayer and her initial training under her Watcher, Merrick, as well as her emotional suffering over her new duties and her parents' deteriorating marriage. Filled with a new purpose in life, Angel resolved to help the Slayer, with whom he had fallen in love. The following year, when Buffy finally met him in Sunnydale, he introduced himself, not as Angelus, but as Angel

**Harmony**

Harmony attended Sunnydale High, where she was a member of Cordelia Chase's popular clique, the "Cordettes." When Cordelia began dating Xander Harris, Harmony shunned her from their clique and usurped her position as leader of the group. After Cordelia and Xander's breakup, Harmony cruelly tricked Cordelia into thinking that she has been re-admitted into the clique, only to humiliate and reject her. After a vengeance demon granted Cordelia's wish that Buffy had never arrived in Sunnydale, Harmony appears in the alternate, hellish reality as a more subdued version of herself, again a follower of Cordelia's "Cordettes."

In the final showdown with Mayor Wilkins during his Ascension in the episode "Graduation Day," Harmony is sired by one of Wilkin's vampire minions. She reappears in the episode "The Harsh Light of Day" as a vampire, having retained her characteristic pettiness, susceptibility to stronger-willed people, and an affection for unicorn figurines (which, in Angel's fifth season, is undiminished).

Harmony is bitten by a vampire. Harmony begins a sexual relationship with Spike, whom she calls her "blondie bear." Neither Spike nor Harmony are satisfied with their relationship; Spike is frustrated by Harmony's ignorance and clinginess while she is exasperated with his endless broken promises and repeated attempts to kill Buffy. They separate, although she agrees to rekindle their relationship after Spike escapes from the Initiative. Harmony quickly regrets this decision after recognizing Spike's renewed campaign against the Slayer, and even chases him out of her lair with a stake when he desperately seeks her help in the episode "Pangs". Harmony thinks of herself as a major villain and is angered when people don't take her seriously, especially since the Scooby Gang sees her as more of a nuisance than a real threat.

Spike's ambition to kill the Slayer apparently rubs off. After separating from Spike, Harmony wants to be an independent, strong vampire who can get by on her own; accordingly, in the episode "Real Me," she gathers her own gang and makes her own attempt to kill Buffy, which ends in an embarrassing defeat, especially when both Buffy and Xander consider the very thought of Harmony having minions to be amusing. Her minions destroyed, Harmony returns to Spike for protection until it becomes clear that Spike's infatuation with Buffy has become an obsession.

**Damon Salvatore**

Damon Salvatore is the estranged brother of Stefan Salvatore, and the distant uncle of Zach. At the time of his return to Mystic Falls in the Pilot, Damon and Stefan hadn't seen each other in 15 years because of their bitter and violent relationship. Damon killed Zach in one of the first episodes.

Damon is a vampire who is 146 years old and has recently returned to the town of Mystic Falls. He is the cause of the recent string of deaths occurring in and around the town because he still feeds on humans, unlike Stefan, and is stronger than his brother because of this.

Like all vampires, Damon has the power of persuasion and immortality, as well as increased strength and speed and the ability to create fog and control a crow. Like Stefan, he wears a ring that allows him to be in the sunlight without burning.

He later turns Vicki Donovan into a vampire after he kills all of her friends for a midnight snack.

He made a deal with Bonnie Bennett's ancestor, Emily, that if he protected her children, she would release his vampire true love Katherine Pierce from a mystical prison but in reality there are 27 other vampires who have been trapped for more than a hundered years and haven't fed. She refuses her part of the deal and destroys the amulet, trapping all of the vampires forever, making Damon so furious that he attacks Bonnie until Stefan pulls him away and then heals Bonnie.

Damon later realizes that there might be another way to bring Katherine back. After Grams and Bonnie open the tomb with their magic, Damon discovers Katherine is not in there. He later learns from Anna's mother, another vampire from 1864 that was trapped in the tomb that Katherine put the guard at the church right before it burned down under her spell, who was also obsessed with her and he let her go. Anna then says the last time she saw Katherine was in Chicago 1983 and that she knew where Damon was all along but she didn't care, making Damon realize Katherine never cared about him but that he was just one of many under her spell. He is heartbroken.

After the vampires are released from the tomb, and Stefan is tortured by a vampire named Fredrick and some other vampires from the tomb, Damon teams up with Elena to save him. Elena gives him her blood so he survives. When Damon found out Stefan is addicted to human blood, he tells Elena. When Stefan is gone, Damon substitudes for him in the "Miss Mystic Falls" competition. Damon and Elena lock Stefan up in the basment to try to get him back to normal.

In Blood Brothers, it's revealed that Stefan and Damon both drank Katherine's blood (Damon willingly, Stefan with compulsion), so when they were shot trying to save Katherine Pierce, the vampire girl they both loved, they started to change into vampires instead of dying. It was revealed that their own father shot them because they sided with the vampires. Stefan forces Damon to turn into a vampire, and Damon promises Stefan an eternity of misery.

Powers and AbilitiesDamon possesses all the common powers and weaknesses of a vampire. His vampiric abilities are stronger than Stefan Salvatore, who was turned into a vampire at the same time but feeds on animals. Regardless, Stefan has shown to be able to overpower Damon if given the right motivation.

**Abilities **

Superhuman Strength

Super Speed/Agility

Superhuman Reflexes

Superhuman Senses

Immortality

Mind Control - Damon used this to control a crow to spy on people.

Immunity to Sunlight - Damon possess a ring that allows him to come out in the daylight. If he doesn't wear the ring then losses his immunity to sunlight and will burn like any other vampire.

Weather manipulation

**Stefan Salvatore**

Stefan is first seen as a student at Mystic Falls High School. He was born in Mystic Falls and just moved back to town, where he lives with his uncle Zach in the Salvatore Boarding House. Zach refers to him as "Uncle Stefan," even though Stefan looks much younger. Stefan has shown a strong attraction to Elena Gilbert, who looks remarkably similar to Katherine Pierce. He's in love with her, and they're dating. According to Caroline Forbes, Stefan is a Gemini and his favorite color is blue. Stefan wears a ring made from lapis lazuli that allows him to be in the sunlight without burning. Unlike Damon Salvatore, he feeds on animal blood. His best friend was a vampire named Lexi. When Damon killed her, he was furious, and tried to kill Damon. In 162 Candles it's mentioned that she visited him every year on his birthday, and this was the only day he allowed himself do any crazy or stupid stuff. He has jumped drunk on the Trevi Fountain and he has also jumped from the top of the Statue of Liberty. It is revealed that it was Stefan who rescued Elena from the car crash which killed her parents; he tried to rescue them, too, but he was too late. He has a bitter relationship with his older brother Damon. They overcome their differences when they try to free Katherine from the tomb, but after they open it they discover she wasn´t there. When Damon learns Katherine wasn't there and that she had never really loved him he is heartbroken, leaving both Stefan and Elena to do their best to comfort him.

When the vampires were released from the tomb, a vampire named Frederick and some other vampires torture him and try to kill him. Harper tries to protect him, but they tie him up. He's saved by Damon and Elena. They kill most of the vampires, but because Harper tried to help Stefan, he tells Damon not to kill him. Elena gives him some of her blood after Frederick puts a stick into him and almost kills him. But then he became addicted to human blood, and drank it behind Elena's back. When Damon told Elena what he was doing, they got into a fight. Stefan then attacked Amber (a girl in the competition for "Miss Mystic Falls"), drank her blood, and almost killed her. Elena and Damon lock Stefan up in the basement to try to get him back to normal.

Stefan feels really guilty about all the things he and Damon have done and thinks what Damon did was his fault since he forced Damon to turn into a vampire. He feels so guilty that he tries to take his ring off and commit suicide, until Elena convinces him not to do it. When they come back, Damon tells him two things. 1: What Damon does isn't Stefan's fault, it's Damon's. 2: Damon still hates Stefan, but not because he forced him to turn into a vampire. He hates him because he wanted Katherine all to himself.

Stefan possesses all the common powers and weaknesses of a vampire. However, because he drinks the blood of animals rather than feeding on humans, his vampiric abilities are weaker than Damon's, who was turned into a vampire at the same time but feeds on humans. Regardless of feeding on animals, Stefan has been shown to be able to overpower Damon if given the right motivation. Also, Stefan has been shown to overpower vampires that feed on human blood, but are much younger than him, such as Ben McKittrick.

**Abilities**

Superhuman Strength

Super Speed/Agility

Superhuman Reflexes

Superhuman Senses

Immortality

Mind Control

Immunity to Sunlight - Stefan possesses a ring set with a lapis lazuli that allows him to come out in the daylight. If he doesn't wear the ring then he loses his immunity to sunlight and will burn like any other vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry let Katie lead him out of the great hall and into one of the classrooms on the ground floor which confused Harry because if Katie had wanted to kiss him she could have done it in the great hall or hell even against the door of the great hall. Therefore he was confused why they had to go into a class room.

"I am glad to see you back Mr. Potter," Katie said, and Harry was hurt that she was being so professional with him, not yet had she called him by his first name, hell he would have taken Potter right now over being called Mr. Potter "I am sure you are wondering why I have brought you here? It is quite simple really, the 5th year prefect that Gryffindor had last year was less than satisfactory because he refused to do as he was told and also the fact that he caused more problems than he solved left us without a male 6th year prefect this year."

"What does this have to do with me?" Harry asked, he had a vague idea of what Katie was alluding to but he didn't want to jinx the chance that she was offering him the opportunity to be prefect, especially as he wasn't sure that she had the authority to do so.

"I have been given the authority and the badge to pick the next 6th year Gryffindor prefect," Katie said "of course you have been away from the school for the past 4 and a half years however you out of all the boys in your class had the traits in your first year that would make a great prefect, you are loyal to your friends, you are selfless and you will defend people you hardly know."

"What about my condition?" Harry asked her

"I already asked the headmaster," Katie said with a slight blush "I said that I thought the best candidate would turn it down due to personal issues and he said that if you had a problem with being a vampire and a prefect as you were worried about attacking students you would have to render your rejection of the post to him personally as he believes that you yourself are strong enough to overcome the animalistic urges that you would have felt four years ago which was why you had to leave."

Harry was happy that Albus had continued this protection of Harry that Hermione had been speaking about after all. Harry had left the wizarding world and his friends so that he would be able to prevent himself from hurting them and now he had returned because he felt that he was in control of himself enough to be able to do so and if he hadn't thought that he could do that he wouldn't have returned to Hogwarts it was that simple.

"Ok," Harry said with a smile and Katie handed the badge over to Harry and when he took it from her she smiled.

"Now that is over," she said with a smile "I no longer have to be professional and I can now do this," then she stepped forward and kissed Harry hard on the lips. Instantly his tongue sought access to her mouth which she granted, this had been something which had he wanted for the past 4 and a half years to be able to come back and see if there was a potential relationship there between himself and Katie and he wanted to see that if there was a chance of him being able to live in normal society since he had been able to overcome the need for human blood that he had.

"Wow," Katie said when the kiss broke "that was probably the best kiss I have ever had."

Harry was disheartened to find out that Katie had been kissing other boys but was surprised to see her smiling at him.

"I didn't mean I kissed them the same way you idiot," she teased "I just meant that in all areas of kissing that was the best one I had been given."

This made Harry smile as Katie had intended after all she had not wanted Harry to be disheartened at all, hell she wanted to boost his ego with telling him it was the best kiss she had been given even if she did have to explain it to him.

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked her "I mean do we just go back to being best friends or do we try and have a relationship with each other and if it doesn't't work we go back to being friends because I am happy to try either."

Katie was impressed by the young man as he had simply laid it all out to her, he had put the ball in her court and told her it was up to her on what she wanted to do, she could be his friend or his girlfriend he didn't care which she was he just wanted to be close to her.

"I suppose we could try the couple thing," she said with a grin before Harry lifted her off of her feet as he kissed her deeply.

"Do we tell people?" Harry asked "not that I am ashamed of you but I don't want you being mobbed because you are going out with the vampire boy who lived."

"How do you know we won't be mobbed because you are dating the head girl that is fairly presumptuous Mr. Potter," Katie said with a grin and kissed him again.

Hermione knew that Harry and Katie had gotten together by the way that they had entered the great hall, they had came back in hand in hand and both had big grins on their faces, it was clear to Hermione that Spike and Harmony could tell as well as Harmony was trying to hide her glee and Spike had a very demonic look on his face which could be construed as many things but looked most like happiness and the fact he couldn't't wait to tease Harry.

"Hi," Katie said sitting down next to Harry and Hermione and across the table from Spike and Harmony

"I am Katie Bell the head girl,"

Spike knew that he could make so many sexual innuendos from the title of head girl that he decided it was too easy and left it alone.

"I am Spike" he said "this is Harmony we are here to look after Harry."

"What the hell," the heard from down the table and they looked down at the row to see Ron Weasley looking at them and he didn't look happy at all "why have you got my badge on your chest."

"I thought the letter you would have got would have been simple even for you Weasley," Katie said to him "you were judged incapable of fulfilling your duties sufficiently so therefore you have been replaced in your position."

"But he has been gone since first year because he ran away," Ron said "but of course St Potter gets everything around here I bet you would drop your knickers for him Bell if he asked."

Harry knew that Ron had been jealous of him it was obvious when Harry had gotten the nimbus and his father's invisibility cloak, that he would accept as it was apparent that Ron Weasley couldn't't change or wouldn't't would be more accurate, however Katie had only been acting her official capacity and that gave Ron no right to speak to her in the way that he did and Harry stood and walked down the row to where Ron was sitting and lifted him to his feet.

"I was willing to try and talk to you," Harry said "and try and reconnect with you like I am going to with Hermione and Neville and whoever else wants to be my friend but you have just shown me what you are really like Ron, if you speak about any girl that way again you will have me to deal with and I guarantee that you won't enjoy it."

Ron was frozen with surprise and fear, he hadn't expected his best friend to call him out on his behaviour and certainly not in a way that caused Ron to back up and be scared of his best friend, after all Harry wasn't the most imposing 11 year old when he had come to Hogwarts however this Harry was different, he was bigger and scarier but more importantly he wasn't as impressionable as he had been when he joined the wizarding world, Ron simply nodded and sat back down as he didn't want any part of an angry Harry as it could lead to him being hurt and he knew that.

Harry moved back to where he had been sitting with Katie and Hermione and was surprised to see both girls talking about him as Katie had told Hermione that she had kissed Harry whilst Harry was further down the table dealing with Ron.

"You just cannot do anything normal can you?" Hermione teased her best friend "you have to be special."

"You know me 'Mione," Harry said "trouble finds me; I don't go looking for it."

"You don't stay away from it though," Harmony said "like that time we were in LA you deliberately angered that necromancer, that wasn't fun."

"That was an accident," Harry said "I mean how were we meant to know he would realise we were vampires, it's not like it is obvious,"

Harmony simply looked at him like she still believed that it was his fault that what had occurred had occurred and therefore wasn't happy with him.

Meanwhile elsewhere Damon Salvatore was pissed, some other vampire was supposedly scarier than him, no one was worse than him hell he had spent the last 100 years tormenting his own brother yet for some reason vampires didn't fear the name Salvatore as much as they use to and that annoyed Damon, he was going to kill this new vampire that he replaced him at the top of the food chain after all he couldn't't have been that strong and then Damon Salvatore would be the most feared vampire again.


	7. Chapter 7

Not long after dinner Katie moved to sit by Hermione and Harry as well as Spike and Harmony and had begun filling Harry in on all of the responsibilities and jobs that he had to fulfil now as a prefect. The whole way through the conversation Spike and Harmony had been assessing the other students for who could pose a threat to their charge. The Malfoy boy talked a big game and even though he could potentially cause a lot of problems for Harry he was also a lot of hot air and Harry was more than capable of taking him down, physically or verbally. Harmony had been slightly worried at the teacher who was currently glaring at the back of Harry's head. To be fair there had been two of them, one was a man and one she was pretty sure was a woman. The man dressed all in black and had a huge nose. From first impressions it seemed that he thought very highly of himself in how he sat.

"Don't worry love," Spike said knowing Harmony would be worried about Harry and followed her eye line to Snape "if that guy even thinks about hurting Harry I'll get him and I will make him scream."

"I know you will Blondie bear," Harmony said putting her hand on Spike shoulder "the woman in pink worries me, she is up to something, or is it just me?"

"It's not just you love," Spike said "look at the sick little grin that she has on her face, there is no way that she is getting anywhere near Harry either. "

Anyone who watched the two vampires talk it would seem like they were having a general conversation, however they were talking about killing people or hurting people to ensure Harry's safety. The truth be told though, Spike had been hurting people for a long time, not necessarily to help someone else but for his own sick pleasure. This was different though, the few times that Spike had sired someone he hadn't stuck around to help them get use to being a vampire, the fact that Harmony had sired a child changed that. After all vampires couldn't have children (Darla and Angel are the exception which will be explained later)therefore Harmony was in a way glad she had sired Harry as she treated him like a girl would a little brother or a mother a son. Spike had been hesitant as first also as he hadn't been around much for a sire before and was worried he would mess Harry up severely.

However with having basically 5 parents Harry was well looked after and now they were staying with him at Hogwarts, it was definitely going to be fun for the vampires.

"Harry." Spike said interrupting the conversation with the girls, "after dinner, we want to take a walk into the forest mate, go back to where we met you, what do you think?"

"Didn't take you for a sentimental fool Spike." Harry said with a grin "it seems like a good idea though."

"Hey," Harmony said with a cute pout "it was my idea."

Harry laughed at the fake hurt look on the fact of Harmony, even though she acted like an idiot and an air head she was incredibly smart and could be incredibly vicious when she had to be, especially after spending time around Spike and Angel and now to a lesser degree with Harry as the young wizard/vampire was increasingly becoming a more accomplished vampire in terms of his reputation but instead of killing humans like other vampires he was killing vampires and demons.

"Fair enough then Harm," Harry said with a grin, half way through the meal Dumbledore stood and everyone turned quiet.

"Thank you," he said with a smile "now as you all know we have reactivated the policy of the school being a camp for all students for the summer, there will be no classes but there will be activities such as quidditch and some teachers will be running some subject related courses for the students who are interested and of the right age, professor McGonagall will be running an animagus class for 6th and 7th years who wish to try, also Madam Hooch will also be running a quidditch camp for all students that wish to attend."

Albus then turned and looked at Harry at this point and then smiled.

"Of course we also this year see the return of Harry Potter," Albus said and everyone turned to look at Harry and the majority of them smiled and clapped and some others looked confused around the room almost like they where expecting him still to look like the shy 11 year old he had been when he had first arrived at Hogwarts.

"Mr Potter," Dumbledore continued "will be the 6th year prefect for Gryffindor for the next year, now as this is all students are allowed to return to their dorm rooms or to another classroom in the school to talk to their friends, however the forbidden forest is still just that, forbidden."

After dinner Harmony lead Spike and Harry out of the castle and down towards the grounds. As they entered the forest they where quiet, simply because there wasn't a need to talk, they where just comfortable in each other's company and therefore they where just walking to spend time together. A way into the forest Harry stopped the other two vampires.

"Did you hear that?" he asked them and they both shook their heads.

"You are very good Harry Potter," a centaur said walking towards him "I was as silent as I could be, only an exceedingly powerful vampire or wizard or both could have heard me."

"Thank you," Harry said "I suppose."

"I came to warn you Mr Potter," the centaur said "a dark force is coming to Hogwarts to face you, they are being unknowningly manipulated by another however."

"Who is coming?" Spike asked

"Damon Salvatore," the centaur said "but the one vampires and demons call the duke is behind this,"

Harry looked at Spike confused as Spike moved quickly to catch a fainting Harmony.

"Who the fuck is the duke?" Harry asked.

A/n: Sorry it took so long I have gone through some family stuff recently and am still going through it, I have had this written a while and just forgot to post it.


End file.
